Fimbles
'Fimbles '''is a British children’s television series created and produced by Novel Entertainment. The series has 200 episodes, airing from 2002-2004. The Fimbles are Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom, magical characters who all live in a bright, lush, and colourful place called Fimble Valley, It’s based on the parody of the American TV Series, Sesame Street. Show Link Get the 'fimbling feeling' as the Fimbles find out about the world around them. This lovely new series, aimed at 2 - 4 year olds, will stimulate young children's natural curiousity and provide endless entertainment. Finding out about the world, making discoveries and having new experiences is just what the Fimbles and all very young children enjoy doing! The idea of 'finding' is central to the television programme and online, together with all the fun of exploring, discovering and experimenting. Children are offered opportunities to make their own discoveries by using their basic skills and senses. This is particularly encouraged in the games and activities sections of the Fimbles website. Ingredients in the programmes, such as scenes of real-life experiences, enable children to see their immediate world in a new light and the programme promotes curiosity through these carefully chosen shots. Good use is made of appropriate questioning that encourages children to think about what they are viewing and engage in the process rather than simple passive viewing. The friendly-faced costumed characters; Fimbo, Florrie and Baby Pom have instant appeal with their strong stripy colours and movements, which reflect the physical movements of the young child (children are likely to view the puppets as one of them!). They are joined by animated puppets: Roly Mo the mole, Rockit the frog, Bessie the bird and Ribble the chick, who take significant parts within the story line. They help to guide the child, causing them to think, consider and promote curiosity whilst viewing. The various sections of the website provide a link to the sections in Fimbles Valley, where the characters enjoy specific activities. * The Busy Base area of the site provides printables of the three main characters for the children to print off and colour in. * The Play Dips section encourages the child's creativity combined with an activity, allowing them to make their own Shimmy Shaker, make a Play Dough Fimble or even create their own Tinkling Tree! * In the Purple Meadow there are Fimble games to explore and enjoy and your child can join in and sing along to three of the songs from the programmes in Happy Hollow. Comfy Corner reflects the story time from the programmes read in the distinct voice of Roly Mo. The programme provides children with the opportunity to extend and enrich their language by offering words that help them explore the 'Find'. For example, the shape, form, texture and size of the 'Find' is discussed and the vocabulary used reflects the developmental level of this young age group. It is so important to extend a child's vocabulary by offering words that can help them express their own ideas and emotions. The site provides the children with an area to continue and improve their knowledge and relationship with the Fimbles, taking their journey in Fimble Valley to a fun and exciting environment in which songs, games, stories and creativity are waiting to be found! Child-centred programming is all about the capacity to meet the developmental needs of children. Fimbles achieves this objective by taking children on journeys which allow them to identify with the programme characters' feelings, perhaps happiness, sadness or times when they feel cross or misunderstood. The humour, laughter and fun instantly draws young children into the adventures of the imaginative world of the Fimbles. Children are introduced to different areas within the Fimbles' world and each area represents particular times in a curious child's life. For example, 'Busy Base' and 'Comfy Corner' are just as their names suggest, reflecting typical parts of a child's daily rhythm. The careful pacing of the programme takes the young child through times of high energy, moments of reflection and repetition. The type of humour used reflects the young child's fascination with absurdities and love of repetition. For example, the use of the phrase 'not here' is typically enjoyed by young children and Baby Pom's habit of repeating parts of phrases is typical at this age! A gentle sound in the background and lively, well composed, music adds a subtle flavour and a magical feel to the programme. The colours, shades and textures used in the wonderful word of the Fimbles can enhance a child's visual experiences. Young children can have great fun with the Fimbles and at the same time, expand their knowledge and understanding of the world. History on CBeebies The show was developed out of the BBC's desire to "come up with the next big hit" similar to the fledging new channel's other hit pre-school programmes at the time ([[Teletubbies|''Teletubbies]]'' and [[Tweenies|''Tweenies]]). The creators (Simon Bynes and Michael Watts) sought to combine the format of both shows, with the narrative focus of Teletubbies combined with the high-energy of Tweenies. Bynes and Watts further developed the concept by observing pre-schoolers with the creators coming to the conclusion that "they are little explorers". The show finally premiered on CBeebies in November 2002. A spin-off of the show called The Roly Mo Show also aired on the network. It has a CBeebies Diner snack: Fimbles Fromage Frais. Both Fimbles ''and ''The Roly Mo Show left the network on October 19th, 2012, along with many other Classic CBeebies shows. Gallery 61JSmah3Y2L. SL500 SY373 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 9781405903899-uk.jpg 9781405906715 Z.jpg 51tSdo7HHIL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 51Ap-nkLHiL. SX346 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 51-nambRDKL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 91zRJV8frpL. SX425 .jpg S-l300-3.jpg 51vD wUdmKL. SY445 -2.jpg B29C9C7C-9C4E-4B1E-91A9-04E18F7FAF7F.jpeg Videos CBeebies Next Fimbles (RECREATED) CBeebies Fimbles The Journey To School Starts From Home UK VHS and DVD Promo 2003 Trivia * The Show aired on Nick Jr and Noggin in The US from January 2004 until it was superseded in August 2007 by Yo Gabba Gabba!. Category:Shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fimbles Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Nick Jr. Category:Noggin Category:Life Skills Category:2074 Category:2025